Sonic Squad: Rise of Robotnik
by Coleiosis
Summary: Dr. Eggman is increasing his forces by hiring two other very wacky villains Wario and Waluigi. But the good guys are unaware of it, and they do not know that the villains have devised a plan that will bring all of Earth to its knees!


Sonic Squad: Rise of Robotnik

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: this story is now a sequel to the second Sonic Squad story originally written in 2011. Now I shall continue the adventure that we have previously read.**

After all that ordeal with Shadow and his mysterious past, it was time that everyone took a rest. But they still had to repair all the damage done to the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop; so after THAT, they rested again.

But the good guys are not what we should focus on in THIS story. Now we put our attention to the evil mad scientist Dr. Eggman. Last time we saw him, he was working with Bowser at his hiding place. Once all the villains returned there after seeing Shadow easily defeat Black Doom, they did not feel so good even in the least bit. They were exhausted from such failure that they received. It taught them a valuable lesson: even bad guys can become good.

But these bad guys in particular refused to become good. They sulked around at Bowser's hiding place, very angry about Shadow's good deeds. That's when they started blaming each other about who was the genius who really came up with the idea of striking out at Shadow.

After a few minutes of arguing, Dr. Eggman thought that he had enough of this. He finally spoke up: "That's it! Bowser, you've really gone too far as to pushing your scientific thoughts too hard! Stuff like that takes time and practice."

"What makes you say that, lunkhead!?" Bowser replied as he pointed towards Eggman.

"During the days of the Great War back at Mobius," Eggman continued, "I was the most brilliant scientist of them all, inventing every type of weapon of mass destruction. I was also a great war general, serving King Maximilian Acorn, king of Mobotropolis. I really wanted to impress him with my greatest scientific works, especially all the weapons and missiles I had created to fight against the enemy: the Overlanders. But once the Great War came to an end, the king thought that my great works were no longer necessary. That's what made me very angry; I put all that work into creating those weapons, and now they were being eradicated after creating them for nothing. No use was put into them, so I had the tendency to turn traitor and take over the entire kingdom itself! And as for King Max, I threw him into a portal that leads to the Zone of Silence. He cannot come out; even if he did, he would turn into a statue of crystal."

"You knucklehead!" Bowser said. "What makes you think that you're so special?! As for me, I want all of the matters of Earth to merge with the evolution of the Mushroom Kingdom. Both worlds would mash together, and I would rule them all! But first, in order to do that, I must get that Rock! Even if it kills me, I'll find a way to obtain that Rock and bring the matters of Earth to its knees!"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Eggman thought after hearing what Bowser said. "And yet, what if there was some way to mash Earth and MOBIUS together? Sounds like a perfect fit! But I cannot do it alone; I must gather accomplices." Eggman stepped forward and continued speaking to Bowser: "I'm sorry, Bowser, but I have to say, you're washed up! I'm going my own way from now on, and there will no one to stop me! Anybody who prefers to be on my side may step forward!"

Wario and Waluigi were the only ones who came and stepped in next to Eggman. The other villains (Mouser and Triclyde) remained silent and did nothing at all. Eggman was surprised to see that Wario and Waluigi were actually willing to join forces with him. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "See, Bowser? Even your dumb ol' accomplices can really show some honor to a HUMAN like me!"

"Why does it even matter?!" Bowser replied. "Wait a minute! I see where you're going with this: you, Wario, and Waluigi are all humans, leaving me here with Mouser and Triclyde. The others and I may not be humans, but we can still dominate! In fact, I'll draw the blueprints of one of my old weapons while you go and fiddle around with chemicals and what not!"

"Very well! Have it your way!"

"HA!" Wario exclaimed as he pulled his best-known smile. "We're takin' orders from Eggman an' no one else!" he said with his strong accent.

"Wah!" Waluigi came in. "What an easy victory we shall score as the two plumbers are completely hopeless!"

"Very well indeed," Eggman said. "Come on, you two! We are leaving!" He motioned the two doppelgangers of the Mario Bros. to follow him out of the hiding place and onto the path throughout the dark and mysterious jungle that Bowser had been hiding all this time. They came across a lonely cave that had been abandoned for many years. As they entered the place, they were given a sudden feeling of chilly coldness and damp moisture.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Waluigi spoke up after a while.

"Dis place is givin' me da creeps!" Wario came in.

"Oh, this is the place alright," Eggman assured as he ignited a flashlight to brighten the place. "We'll install all electrical equipment and scientific experiments here. This will be our new secret lab! I'm so glad you two came to join me in my league."

"Well, dat's just us," Wario replied. "We're all outcasts, noding more to it. But it ain't just dat; we're EVIL outcasts! We'll do anyding to get our revenge upon da people who hate us so, an' we'll prove to da world who is really da best!"

"You got that right," Waluigi came in. "We're very wacky villains, everyone must know! We look, sound, and act wacky all the time. But we're still evil!"

"That's satisfactory," Eggman replied, smiling. "We'll get our hands on the plumbers and Mobians in no time!"

"Pardon me, sir, but what are Mobians?" Waluigi asked.

"Mobians are animals that come from the realm known as Mobius. That's where Sonic and the rest of those animals were born."

"And is dat where you betrayed dat king you used to work for?" Wario asked.

"Precisely," Eggman replied. "It was what I had to do best."

"Holy crap, Eggman!" Waluigi exclaimed. "You're a pretty impressive guy! But what should we call you really? Eggman, Robotnik or Kintobor?"

"Just call me Eggman," Eggman answered. "It's what I live up to best. Anyway, we must prepare everything for our new lab. Wario, go ahead and cut all the stalagmites and from the ground. Waluigi, you sweep out all remaining rocks and take this special vacuum to clear out the water and humidity. As for me, I shall bring in some light bulbs to string across the stalactites."

As the three villains worked throughout the rest of the day, Wario secretly muttered something in Waluigi's ear: "He's not doing as much work as we are. But he pays us well now dat he has us as his newly-hired employees."

"Hold on, partner," Waluigi replied. "I've still got a question for him. Hey Eggman! How the heck did you get here in the first place?"

"Well," Eggman started. "It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. Try to listen please. One day, while I was on Mobius, I found the one weapon that Sonic used to destroy my city of Robotropolis: the Power Stones. I was desperate to use it and avenge Sonic of destroying my city and running me out. So, as I grabbed a hold of them, I remembered what King Max had said when Sonic first gained possession of them. He said that if the Stones are connected with the cracked edges pointed outward, then full power will be given to the one who finds them. But if the cracked edges are connected together inwardly, then I would have the power to conquer the entire planet!

"And so I brought the Stones together," Eggman continued. "But once I did, something mysterious happened. I was suddenly teleported here to Earth, the same way that I did a few years ago. I still have the Power Stones with me, so we would be able to take this earth once the time is right."

"Dat doesn't really explain dings to me," Wario replied. "How did da Power Stones bring you here if you were supposed to take over Mobius?"

"It turns out that I had pointed the Power Stones in the direction of Angel Island, where the Master Emerald (along with the seven Chaos Emeralds) is kept. The Stones and the Emeralds connected their powers together to cause the most powerful occurrence imaginable: Chaos Control. It was brought me, Sonic, and the others here to Earth. But I cannot use the Power Stones to conquer Earth because they are of Mobius, not of here. So I am going to find a source from Mobius here on Earth so that they can combine together and bring Mobius here. The two planets will merge together into one world, and…"

"What!? What is it!?" Waluigi exclaimed out of excitement, wanting to hear the rest of the plan so badly.

Eggman revealed the rest of his diabolical plan, but I will not tell you what diabolical scheme he is coming up with until the right time.

After hearing all this, Wario and Waluigi were surprised and eager to put their plan into action. "Eggman, you are a genius!" Waluigi exclaimed. "That has got to be the best plan I've ever heard!"

"I dink so too," Wario came in. "Aldough, if Bowser is our competition, then he is bound to get in our way and ruin everyding!"

"Don't worry," Eggman replied. "We aren't going to let him in. We have better things to worry about such as that no-good hedgehog Sonic. He is our main primary target, and we won't let his speed confuse us or slow us down."

"Why should I care? Mario is my rival, an' I want to stop HIM!"

"Precisely! Help me destroy Sonic, and I will help you destroy Mario."

"Sounds like a plan," Waluigi came in. "But I think we would be better off as a team that should work TOGETHER!"

"How thoughtful of you, Waluigi," Eggman replied. "Together, we shall be the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! Now, let's put this place in shape!"

Meanwhile, at a nearby hospital, Dr. Mario scanned for any other dangers that had struck Sonic on the night of the big explosion. It damaged a major part of the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop, so Luigi had to call a construction crew to put the place back in order again. "Sonic will soon be perfectly fine," Mario spoke up after a while. "Things have been only a bit edgy with his head, but he'll soon come to his senses."

"Oh good!" Luigi replied in excitement. "Wow! With all that action going on last night, I say we worked really hard as a TEAM!"

"Perhaps so, Luigi. But why don't you go tell that to Sonic; even HE has his opinions."

"We're in his patient room right now. It'll be too easy!" Luigi walked over to Sonic lying on his cot, in whence the two of them met eye to eye, ready to discuss their latest idea.

"What is it now, Luigi?" Sonic spoke up.

"Sonic, I've been thinking: after all we did last night before the Bob-Omb went off in the plumbing shop, we ought to form ourselves a group. You saw how the people reacted when our rivalry ended. Forming ourselves a team would certainly make things better for us and worse for the villains." Luigi said his statement.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic replied. "But what are we calling ourselves?"

"That's right! We need a name! It's got to sound colorful… like 'Spectacular Squad.' And yet, that's too long of a name, and I've probably read too much from 'The Spectacular Spider-Man.'"

"Well, we've got to think of SOMETHING."

"I got it! Finally! We have an answer! Sonic, you've really shown yourself compassionate and strong. Perhaps if you would be leader of our team, we can call ourselves the 'Sonic Squad!' Sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"I have to admit: it's a very generous and useful idea! Thanks, Luigi! You're a real hero!"

"I'd say the same thing to you, Sonic."

"By the way, where's Shadow?"

"He's still with us; he's out in the waiting room. I thought that as long as people of this planet are still hunting him down, I can hide him over at my place. It's actually a very nifty idea of mine. They won't suspect that a famous plumber like me would hide such a dangerous project. Perhaps creating Shadow to be a hero was such a great idea; and yet, I don't understand how the creator, Gerald Robotnik, would go mad after the death of his granddaughter."

"Don't you understand? Maria was precious to Gerald, but she ended up dying after the rebellion against the project. She was very important to him."

"The question is: how is Eggman related to Gerald?"

"Gerald is Eggman's grandfather, as well as Maria's."

"So Eggman and Maria are COUSINS! Now THAT'S interesting!"

"You okay, Luigi? You're looking a bit dry there."

"We've probably been talking too much. I'll need some water. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I'll take Shadow with me to a motel while the plumbing shop gets put back into order. Until then, see you then!" Luigi walked out of Sonic's patient room, but not before being stopped by Mario along the way.

"Make sure you don't go down to that dorky store," Mario muttered to him. "Three bucks for a bottle of water is such a ridiculous bargain!"

"Don't worry, Mario," Luigi replied as he chuckled. "I'm still trying hard to make good decisions. I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute! You're not taking the van, are you?!"

"The van's still at the plumbing shop. Shadow and I will walk for now."

Later, back at the cave in the forest, the new evil lab was finally completed. Dr. Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi had put all their work and effort into putting everything into order. "What a day!" Waluigi spoke up after all the work was done. "It's all we need to grow some good hair on your chest."

"I'll say…" Wario replied as looked down his shirt.

"There!" Eggman exclaimed as he looked around their new lab. As the light bulbs hung around the ceiling, they revealed a new white paint job coating the entire wall of the cave. There were also desks and tables placed into certain areas, along with chairs, computers, monitor screens, keyboards, and boxes of metallic parts, supplies, and tools. This was all the three villains were able to put together in one day. "Now that we have put up all this," Eggman continued. "I will go and get my box of blueprints. The blueprints will show you how to build together all of my old inventions from the past."

"Wait a minute, boss!" Wario replied.

"Hmm! That's the first time I heard you call me 'boss.' Pretty impressive; it shows your true allegiance to me."

"I'm not finished. Dis place is nice an' all, but where do you suppose we all sleep? I don' want to slumber on da hard floors of dis crappy cave."

"There are three secret sections of this cave that will serve as our private quarters. I have already provided us with everything. After I get my blueprints, things will be ready in no time!"

"Hold it!" Waluigi came in. He brought his head closer to Eggman, letting his wacky ear hear something peculiar-sounding. "I hear some robot coming in here."

"That's just me," Eggman replied as he heaved a heavy sigh. "I have devoted my life to science, and rewards from the Great War have passed me by. All I have to show for my years of toil is THIS!" With that, Eggman took of the glove of his left hand and rolled down his sleeve, revealing his roboticized arm from years ago. "These are the results of an accident caused by another's carelessness. SONIC'S carelessness! He did this to me, and he shall pay with his life!"

"You got that right!" Waluigi replied. "Together, we shall be unstoppable!"

"Oh boy!" Wario came in. "Da Super Special Sonic Search an' Smash Squad! Now dat name has a ring to it; I finally know its purpose! But killing him over a roboticized would be such a stupid reason to go after him!"

"Quiet, you fool!" Eggman replied. "That's not the only reason why I want revenge against him! He's my opposite, you know! He and his friend Sally Acorn led a rebellion against me and destroyed my city! But that won't be for long! Soon enough, we'll have our revenge on the helpless hedgehog!"

"But don't you want to build a new EggmanLand?" Waluigi asked.

"Don't question me now. I'll tell you the rest later." Eggman took three cups and filled them with a strong purple wine. He raised the first glass, indicating that it was his; while Wario and Waluigi picked up the other two. "A toast to the double-death of Sonic the hedgehog and Dr. Mario!"

"One for all and all for one!" Wario and Waluigi exclaimed as they clinked cups with Eggman's. Now Dr. Julian Ivo Eggman Robo-Kintobor had increased his forces with new accomplices.

**NEXT TIME: OLD FRIENDS ARRIVE!**


End file.
